


Getting Closer

by bunnycoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Historical, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wolf Mingyu, bear seungkwan, bunny jeonghan, bunny joshua, deer chan, deer minghao, jaguar wonwoo, lynx jihoon, lynx junhui, tiger soonyoung, wolf seokmin, wolf seungcheol, wolf vernon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnycoups/pseuds/bunnycoups
Summary: Seungcheol takes over his family's kingdom when his father passes away and two bunnies show him that life as a king may not be that bad.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to characters

Pairings:

  * Seungcheol (A), Jeonghan(O) and Joshua(B)
  * Wonwoo(O) and Mingyu(A)
  * Soonyoung(A) and Jihoon(O)
  * Jun(B), Minghao(O) and Seokmin(A)
  * Seungkwan(B), Vernon(A) and Chan(O)



Forest based hybrids

  * Wolves and bears = nobles as they are the most powerful and influential
  * Big cats = middle class as they are more calculating and cunning.
  * Rabbits and deer = lower class as they are weak.



Roles - nobles

  * Seungcheol = wolf = King = 25 - pine
  * Mingyu = wolf =advisor (kings second hand) = 25 - maple wood
  * Seokmin = wolf =treasurer = 23
  * Seungkwan = bear = head cook = 23
  * Vernon = wolf = nurse = 22



Middle class

  * Wonwoo = jaguar = doctor = 24
  * Soonyoung = tiger = Head of the army = 24
  * Jihoon = lynx = nurse = 24
  * Jun = lynx = second in command in the army = 24



Lower class

  * Jeonghan = bunny = seungcheol’s personal servant = 20 - lavender
  * Joshua = bunny = seungcheol’s personal servant = 20 - rose
  * Minghao = deer = assistant cook = 20 - 
  * Chan = deer = assistant cook = 19



Kingdom / castle set up

  * upper wing = seungcheol’s quarters (bed chamber, bathroom, dressing chamber and office), mingyu and wonwoo’s quarters (smaller chambers, bathroom and office)
  * Middle wing = Jun and Seokmin’s quarters (soon to house minghao - chambers and bathroom), Soonyoung and Jihoon’s quarters, Vernon and Seungkwan’s quarters - soon to be chan’s (chambers and bathroom), treasury.
  * Ground floor = guest chambers, main hall for eating and entertaining, meeting chambers, library
  * Basement (west) = servants quarter including haberdashery, doctors wing 
  * Basement (east) = washing area (clothes) and kitchens
  * Outer castle = small village = including food market, clothes market etc, stables and army barracks / training grounds / prison 




	2. Return of the King

The big city had faded from the scenery a long while ago. The view from the carriage had gradually twisted from flocks of buildings to vast fields and thick forest. The royal carriage shook gently from side to side when the large wooden wheels dipped in and out of various holes in the dirt tracks. Three men filled the small space, their silence allowing the sounds of the outside to become clearer, their ears twitching at the rustling of leaves and birds chirping. Sunset was upon them even though they had left the main city early in the morning when the dew was fresh and moisture clung to the air. Tired eyes lit up in relief when the kingdom walls became visible, the familiar grey bricks painting a picture of home. Holding everything His Grace had been yearning for in the past three years. Though it was not under the circumstances he had hoped. Ideally His Grace would have arrived home to his parents and would have been congratulated for successfully completing his training, now a suitable heir ready to take on role as king once his father chose to stand down. However, his succession came quicker than expected. Sleepy eyes flicked downward, staring at the heavy ring adorning his left thumb - his fathers seal. A King’s seal. His father had passed suddenly the year prior to his return, a fever he couldn’t shake resulting in the death of the small kingdoms leader.

The carriage pulled to a halt in front of the small castle, its courtyard empty. The small village just inside the kingdom walls asleep and peaceful. Two of the men exited the carriage first and then waited for him to leave. Head of the military, Soonyoung, held the door open for him. His eyes tired but were happy nonetheless, curved into crescents when he caught the King’s eye. Sighing His Grace pulled himself out of the carriage and walked into his small home, military captain and his advisor, Mingyu, following close behind. The castle was how he remembered it, grey bricked halls lit by candle light and rooms decorated lavishly in the finest tapestries and ornaments. His Grace climbed the main staircase which was opposite the main doors, he went straight to the third floor, he wasn’t in the mood to greet his friends as of yet. Sleep called his name but he still halted at his chamber door. The room which belonged to his parents. Would still belong to his mother if she had not relocated to her sister’s kingdom once the King passed, much too devastated to remain.

There was a presence behind him, then a hand came a second later resting comfortingly on his shoulder. He knew who it was before he turned his head to acknowledge them. Mingyu. The advisors scent calm but somewhat sad, His Grace rested his own hand over his friends but remained wordless. All he could do was nod when Mingyu told him he would retire for the night, wanting to see his mate. Soonyoung would probably do the same. With one last pat to his shoulder and a request that His Grace eat when his new chamber maids bought food up for him, Mingyu was retreating back down the stairs to the second floor. Leaving him to enter his chambers alone. He wanted nothing more than to sleep so that’s exactly what he did. Carelessly dropping his robes on the floor next to his bed and kicking off his boots before climbing under the sheets still in his breaches and under shirt.

A gentle knock barely rose him, he groaned at the noise and turned away from the door as it opened, trying to cling to his sleep. Instead of falling back to sleep as he wanted, His Grace twisted in the heavy sheets, ears perking up at the soft scent that entered the room. The shuffling behind him was brief, he heard the soft thud of a tray being put on his bedside table before the soft steps retreated out of the room, door shutting with a soft click. Disregarding the small rumble of hunger his stomach did at the smell of meat, His Grace fell back asleep inhaling the last lungfuls of soft lavender.

Waking up was never an easy task for His Grace. Each morning he would groan and growl as Mingyu pulled open his curtains and dragged him out of bed by the ankles. If it was anyone else he would have had them killed but Mingyu was one of his closest friends. The pair had knew each other from early years of their life, their parents being fond friends and Mingyu was basically adopted by his father when Mingyu’s parents passed away during a siege of their small kingdom. Even after all the years of being friends, Seungcheol started his morning on floor being scolded like a child. Mingyu didn’t let up even when he started growling, a low aggressive rumble deep in his chest. Instead the advisor rolled his eyes and threw clean clothes at him. Purposefully aiming at his face.

“We have a tour of the castle and you have to meet your new servants. Your parents chamber maids left with your mother so Wonwoo and Jihoon hired you two new ones with the help of Seokmin. Vernon checked their health, they’ve been here for a year and they’re really good at their job.” Mingyu informed as His Grace got changed, nodding dumbly though not really hearing anything the other was saying. His head was still in sleep land. After he pulled on his boots, Mingyu helped him into his robe and they were on their way. The first proper day as King.

The castle hadn’t changed much as requested by His Grace. His mother spent so long making sure the castle looked stylish and expensive he couldn’t bring himself to change much. Mingyu lead him down to the ground floor, deeming it unnecessary for him to view the second floor as it still remained the homes of Wonwoo and Mingyu, Jun and Seokmin, Seungkwan and Vernon and a small treasury room for Seokmin. Nothing had changed much on his own floor. The bathroom’s old sink and bath was replaced with expensive porcelain and his office had been re-varnished and moved around. The ground floor however, had changed in small ways. The large entry hall now held various portraits of his parents and himself, the stairs had its wood re-varnished and a plush deep red carpet installed in the centre. The west wing held newly decorated guest chambers. New porcelain adorned mantles and tables, all trophies of His Grace’s time in the main city. He hummed his approval and Mingyu moved swiftly back through the entry hall and through to the east wing. The dining hall and drawing room hadn’t changed at all. Walls holding various tapestries and paintings. Expensive oak and soft velvet decorated the tables and chairs, iron chandeliers hung low, shaped into vines and leaves.

Mingyu lead His Grace down further, pulling open a stray door in the wall between the dining hall and drawing room which took them down to the kitchens and pantry. He was confused as to why mingyu was taking him to the lower level of the castle. There was nothing to be changed that he needed to know about. Seokmin, Seungkwan and Wonwoo usually took care of that. Seokmin being the treasurer, Seungkwan head cook and Wonwoo the doctor and head of the servants, there was no need for him to get involved. His castle was self-sufficient like that.

“We need to pass through the kitchens to get to the servant quarter. I thought it would be more comfortable for them to meet you there and you still need to get your checkup from Wonwoo.” Mingyu explained. He followed without a word, giving seungkwan a small nod as they passed though the kitchens and back into he west wing where the servants chambers, dining area, sewing rooms and infirmary were. As soon as the door swung open he was met with more new faces than familiar ones. Mingyu stood at the head of the table motioning him to stand there too to greet his new servants.

“Now you know Wonwoo, Jihoon and Vernon. This on your left is Minghao and Chan. They both assist Seungkwan in the kitchen. Minghao is Jun and Seokmin’s omega and Chan is Seungkwan and Vernon’s omega.” Mingyu paused as a tall, slim boy with a long mullet cut and a shorter stocky boy bowed their greeting. “The two at the end of the table are Jeonghan and Jisoo. Your new chamber maids.” He couldn’t keep his eyes off the two bunnies. One with long blonde hair tied back neatly and the other with big curly sandy brown hair, he wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it and rub their ears. The pair bowed and smiled. Angels in the form of bunnies.

“We’ll let you get back to your breakfast. Wonwoo we’ll follow you to the infirmary to do His Grace’s checkup.” The servants bowed once more before sitting back at the table and eating the small plates of food spread across the table. He and Mingyu followed Wonwoo through to the infirmary. Mingyu informed him that he would go to Soonyoung and Jun for training once his checkup was complete then he would need to go through the kingdom’s laws after dinner. He groaned at the realisation that he would not have it easy for the first few months.

Besides Seungcheol was now a King.


End file.
